


Perfection

by ThatOneTyGuy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneTyGuy/pseuds/ThatOneTyGuy
Summary: one shot that i got the idea for like two days ago and i finally did it





	Perfection

     I silently pushes two tiny, minuscule wooden boards together with glue while watching one of those YouTube videos of people perfectly putting together little Japanese dollhouse kits. I’m not doing this just to get the dang thing done, no. I’m doing it to do it so perfectly it looks machine made. For the satisfaction of making something completely perfect. I have a mission, and this is it. Perfectly make a tiny Japanese dollhouse kit.  
 “Hey Peter, what are you doing?” Ned says, and I jump slightly, not expecting this. Messing up the sticker I was placing on a ‘wall’ of the rice cracker restaurant he was making. I quickly adjusts the sticker before the glue dries. Perfect, now it’s in place. Perfectly in place.  
 “Just making these really tiny Japanese dollhouse things. They’re really cool!” I reply, quickly getting over my momentary mishap. That was a near panic attack in the making. I couldn’t even imagine the agony that would happen if the sticker glued anything less than perfect.  
 “Whoa! They do look really cool, I can’t wait to see it when it’s done,” Ned replied, happily. He’s such a dork. I start laying down smaller wooden boards on top of the sticker, in the places where it shows me to place them.  
 “When this is done, it’s going to be amazing. Absolutely perfect,” I say, holding my breath slightly as I slide an Exacto blade down a board, cutting it enough to easily fold it. I fold the side of the board up, placing a bit of glue on a thin edge to make it stick to the other walls of the box I am making.  
 “I guess I’ll leave you to it that, then,” Ned says, backing out of the room to do something else. He probably still has some homework to do. Homework can wait.

  
I have something to achieve.

 

 


End file.
